


Ночь

by tot_v_kepochke



Category: Galactik Football
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:19:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3499889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tot_v_kepochke/pseuds/tot_v_kepochke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>по мотивам 10 серии 1 сезона</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ночь

Когда Джок возвращается в комнату, Майкро-Айс лежит, отвернувшись к стене и закутавшись в одеяло до самых ушей.  
— Эй, Майкро-Айс!  
Он молчит и не подает признаков жизни, но Джок знаком с ним слишком долго, чтобы поверить в то, что Майкро-Айс спит. Он бывает иногда жутко упрямым: сейчас вот вбил себе в голову, что влюблен в Мэй и что Джок собирается ее у него увести. При одной мысли об этом снова вспыхивает злость. Чертов идиот Майкро-Айс!..  
Джок щелкает выключателем. На базе пиратов, наверное, никогда не бывает темно; из окон льется тусклый серый ночной свет, где-то на краю неба полыхает зарница — город, крупное поселение или еще один рынок. Света достаточно, чтобы дойти до кровати не наощупь.  
Джок пихает Майкро-Айса в теплый бок, садится рядом, и кровать провисает под его весом. Майкро-Айс бормочет что-то возмущенное — бормочет в подушку, и ни черта не слышно, — переворачивается. Локтем Джок чувствует жар его тела.  
— Чего тебе надо?  
— Поговорить.  
— Отвали, а? Говори со своей Мэй, сколько влезет!  
У Майкро-Айса голос, как у обиженного ребенка, и Джок чувствует, как тяжелыми темными волнами накатывает раздражение. Майкро-Айс не слушает ничего, что ему говорят, а даже если слушает — пропускает все мимо ушей.  
— Майкро-Айс, хватит, — устало бросает ему Джок.  
— Конечно, тебя это не волнует…  
Майкро-Айс снова пытается залезть под подушку, спрятать голову, как страус, но Джок ему не дает — хватает за плечо, разворачивает к себе.  
— Я сказал, хватит!  
Даже в темноте видно, каким вызовом горят глаза Майкро-Айса, и Джока ведет — в очередной раз.  
Джок даже не может сказать, когда это началось — наверное, с того момента как они стали жить в одной комнате. Раньше они вламывались друг к другу без приглашения, конечно, и пару раз случались по-настоящему неловкие ситуации, но тогда все обходилось. Потом выяснилось, что Майкро-Айс не может дрочить в туалете: ему кажется, что кто-то вот-вот зайдет; с каждым днем он становится все дерганее и раздраженнее. В конце концов, Джок уступает, но ему надоедает вечно сваливать из комнаты уже на третий раз. Он говорит: "Да брось, чего я там не видел". Майкро-Айс почему-то совсем его не стесняется. Еще оказывается, что он стонет сквозь зубы, шумно дышит и вообще.  
Джок предпочитает не уточнять, что такое это самое "вообще", но он помогает Майкро-Айсу, а тот почему-то не против. Наверное потому, что он идиот. Может быть, он думает, что это в порядке вещей.  
И видя вызов в глазах Майкро-Айса, Джок заводится за пару секунд. Он отшвыривает одеяло в сторону, залезает на кровать, упирается коленом, нависая над Майкро-Айсом — тот молча и сосредоточенно выдирает одеяло обратно.  
— Да что ты делаешь, Джо…  
Джок целует его зло, так, чтобы заткнуть. Майкро-Айс пытается оттолкнуть его. Джок вкладывает в поцелуй все свое ожесточение, сжимает плечо Майкро-Айса одной рукой, а другой шарит по его боку, спускаясь вниз.  
Когда он задевает полувозбужденный член — Майкро-Айс быстро бегает и быстро делает вообще все, — Майкро-Айс стонет и обмякает, но потом приходит в себя, наконец отталкивает Джока и шипит:  
— Да отвали ты! Совсем с ума сошел?  
Редкий случай, когда в Майкро-Айсе говорит голос разума. Редкий случай, — думает Джок, — когда ему наплевать. Он шепчет:  
— Да брось, у нас завтра игра. Надо расслабиться, чтобы хорошо выспаться.  
Майкро-Айс мотает головой, и Джок просто спускается вниз. Ладонями по ребрам, как будто случайно положить руку на пах. У Майкро-Айса из глаз пропадает всякое осмысленное выражение, он подается вслед за ладонью. Джок стягивает вниз резинку пижамных штанов. У Майкро-Айса стоит, и когда Джок касается его живота, он вздрагивает.  
— Заткни рот чем-нибудь, — хрипло говорит ему Джок, поднимая голову. Майкро-Айс прижимает ладонь ко рту, вторая рука закинута за голову. Он шумно вздыхает, пытается перевести дыхание и ерзает, поднимая бедра. Джок удерживает его насильно — но синяков завтра не останется.  
Когда Джок накрывает губами его член, Майкро-Айс выгибается и судорожно выдыхает. Ему хватает совсем немногого, чтобы кончить, всего пары движений, — сказывается усталость, наверное. Джок едва успевает отстраниться, но сперма все равно попадает на его лицо, и он брезгливо отирает ее тыльной стороной ладони. Майкро-Айс судорожно хватает ртом воздух.  
Джок отодвигается, чувствуя, как колотится сердце. Член упирается в ширинку. Он морщится, встает; Майкро-Айс не обращает на это внимания. Джок не знает, как у него получается дойти до туалета, а там он прислоняется головой к переборке, вспоминает-представляет лицо Майкро-Айса, когда тот кончает. Несколько движений рукой, и тело прошивает судорога.  
Он сидит в кабинке и ждет, пока не успокоится хоть немного, но его все равно продолжает пошатывать.  
Когда он возвращается в комнату, Майкро-Айс спит, как убитый, и Джок решает оставить все как есть. Он падает на кровать, сам отрубается почти сразу же — успевает подумать только о том, что чертов Майкро-Айс должен хорошо выступить в завтрашней игре.


End file.
